Li Kai
History Li Kai was thought to have been born 1727 BC, to 2 parents who where killed shortly after his birth. FEMTA The earliest memory that Kai possess is of his time in FEMTA, from 1670 BC. When Jong Fe betreayed everyone he sided with Yang Jin and fought on the front line. The only reason he survived the battle was his enhanced healing factor. He continued FEMTA for many years, but quit in year 0 because he was tired of the fighting. Australia Li Kai spent more then 2000 years wondering through Asia, impregnating many women throughout this time, and leaving them shortly after. One day in 1106AD, Kai overheard two fishermen raving about a "Fantastic Southern Land" that they had discovered. They told of how there were many exotic animals there, and how it was covered in lush tropical rainforests. Kai walked up to them and asked them if they could take him there. And they did. Li Kai arrived at the most northern point of this "Fantastic Southern Land", Australia, in 1110. Kai jumped on to shore thanked the fishermen and gave them gold for their troubles and left for the heart of Australia. At first the trek was easy, as the land was covered in lush forest. But evetually, the forest disapppeared, and in time Li Kai was walking through a harsh dessert. Almost 30 years later Li Kai had found the Middle of Australia, Uluru, with the help of Abim. Abim was exiled from his tribe because he possessed the ability to create illusions. Li Kai and Abim both honed their skills for almost 50 years to the point that they were god like beings. Li Kai helped Abim fashion a wooden shield and a spear. They soaked both in juices from many different plants, and it turned out that particular combination of plants strengthened the weapons to an extreme point. They then performed a ceremony that was a cross between Aboriginal and Chinese cultures. Almost 20 years later of extreme combat training and continued power exercises, Li Kai realised that almost 90 years had passed since he first met Abim, yet Abim hadn't aged a day. Li Kai tested this by attempting to stab Abim, but Abim just thought he was trying to practice combat. After about a day of non-stop fighting Li Kai managed to cut the Achilles tendon at the back of Abim's foot. It healed within an hour. Gold Rush Kai and Abim realized that they were two of the most powerful people on the planet, immortals. There friendship was no coincidince, and they were meant to become powerful beings together and watch over the world. They continued training there body, mind and powers until they got word of strange spirit men, on the eastern shore. It was 1788, when they received the news, but they got to the shore at 1789. Abim shrouded the pair in an illusion, making them virtually invisible. To the average person there seemed to be a place in their line of sight they didn't want to look at. The only person that could see them was someone specifically looking for an aboriginal and a chinese man walking amoung the settlement, and even then it would be hard for them to find them. They watched from the shadows for years, horified at the cruelty of these people. They spent years learning the native tongue, yet never revealing themselves. Around 1851 word got around of gold being found and many people came to Australia to find gold. Kai and Abim travelled around, looking at the gold discoveries; how men found wonderous riches, spent it all on alcohol then tried to find their luck again, often to no luck. Eventually Kai discovered a chinatown and decided it would be safe to reveal himself to them. He and Abim revealed themselves in a "grand unveiling". No one really cared much, except a few men who laughed at the pair for having such primative weaponry. The pair kept within the chinese community, possing as gold miners. They had no need to sell the gold, they could live of the land. They kept everything they found, sometimes giving a large nugget to someone genuinly in need, and scaring them with test illusions to see how badly they needed the gold. They gave up the life of a gold miner in 1920 and instead started something more profitable. They started a private doctors buisness, learning not only of traditional aboriginal, chinese and western techniques and remedies, but how to "heal" people using their powers. World War II At the outbreak of WW2, both of them were called to the front lines by the government due to their amazing healing powers, and where comissioned as military doctors, healing everyone they could, on all sides. They often used their powers to prevent conflict such as invisible gravity wells and illusionary tanks and bombers. The soldiers worshipped the two heroes, knowing very well of their supernatural powers. Word got round of their abilities and around the end of the war they where called to a secret meeting with some very powerful people. Together they formed a secret organization to prevent a new Hitler from emerging. DoSSoDI The formation of DoSSoDI was quick, and they recruited many people to get it up and running. The government completely funded the group, and eventually many sub-departments where formed including ASDI (Army of Suppresing Dangerous Individuals), the DoSSoDI High Council (comprised of those who founded DoSSoDI) and many others. Kai and Abim quit, Kai being given a plot of land in the NSW outback for his efforts in the war and Abim continuing his service to the commmunity as Spirit Stick, a powerful superhero that strikes evil from the shadows. The Daughter of Li Kai settled down on the land. He built a large 3 story concrete building, a massive gothic cathedral (inspired by DoSSoDI recon photographs), and a small hospital so he could continue his private practice, albeit without his best friend by his side. He was eventually challenged to a dual by a rogue assassin with many powers from china. Kai defeated the assassin with ease and unmasked to find that... she was a she. It was love at first sight and they eventually had a daughter, Li Mei. They sent her to school, they discovered her powers, they taught her ancient techniques and how to forge swords, something she always had an interest in. They watched her marry a young chinaman, Wect Bao. They also marvelled at their two grandchildren. Kai also saw his organization take away from him the ones he loved, his dauther and wife. His wife was too old and died in the struggle, his son-in-law was shot several times and also died. He never saw his daughter again. He raised his two grandchildren alone. Battle Stats Agility: 10 Speed: 8 Strength:10 Endurance: Infinite (due to enhanced healing) Willpower: 10+ Category:Superheroes Category:Mind Lord Category:Members of FEMTA Category:Members of DoSSoDI